Some types of lighting control system button stations currently on the market use status lights as indicators of the current status of the lighting being controlled. While useful to allow the user to understand the current status of the luminaires, especially when the luminaires being controlled are remote from the location of the button station, an indicator light on the button type control station provides no guidance to the user for what is the best or most likely next action to take to control the luminaires. Thus, an inexperienced user may experience frustration or difficulty understanding what to do if they wish to control the luminaires.
Moreover, button backlights are typically used to help make the button labels readable in different lighting conditions, but the backlight amount which is required when there is a lot of ambient light is different than the backlight amount which is needed in low light conditions. Current solutions either use a compromise backlight level that is not field-adjustable, allow the user to manually set a single “compromise” backlight level which will be sub-optimal in some conditions, or use expensive and aesthetically disruptive sensors to detect and automatically adjust the backlight intensity based on the sensed ambient light level.
Improvements in indicator lights for controls of a lighting system are needed to overcome these or other limitations in the art.